Fairy Tail : Young Love
by Protego-Kun
Summary: O clima na guilda Fairy Tail está tão meloso que está mexendo com o coração de dois jovens magos. Wendy nasceu há 19 anos atrás, mas ela ainda se sente com 12 anos, Romeo tem 13 e durante uma missão eles descobrem sentimentos e sensações antes nunca experimentados.
1. Desejo

**Hello minna! Agora estou começando uma nova série que irei conciliar com "Pokémon : O Caminho do Sucesso".**

**Essa série sobre Wendy e Romeo será curta, não sei ainda quantos Chapters, mas não esperem uma série muito grande.**

**Gostaria de declarar que Fairy Tail não me pertence e que os locais e personagens utilizados possuem seus direitos protegidos pelo autor.**

* * *

Desejo

_Momento Wendy:_

Era mais um dia animado na Fairy Tail, estava tudo calmo e tinha um clima muito bom no ar... ESPERA! Tudo calmo? Clima bom? Como assim? Apenas leiam. ^-^

- Wendy, você não acha que essa guilda está muito calma - Disse Charl para Wendy enquanto escutava apenas uma conversa leve sem brigas e gritarias na guilda.

As duas estavam sentadas em uma mesa sozinhas, observando os magos passarem pegarem missões e saírem de novo.

- Não é para menos - Responde Wendy sorrindo e apontando para algumas mesas ao lado - Os briguentos da Guilda estão muito ocupados.

Distribuidos entre as mesas e o banquinhos do balcão, estavam vários casais que haviam se formado a pouco tempo. Levy estava em uma mesa de canto recostada na parede lendo um livro, com Gajeel escorado nela dormindo. Gray e Juvia estavam se amassando perto da adega. Erza e Jellal estavam tranquilamente sentados no balcão da guilda tomando um drink e se beijando às vezes. Ellfman estava fazendo algum discurso para Evergreen em uma das mesas, provavelmente sobre ser homem. Laxus e Mira estavam servindo bebidas e sempre que passavam um pelo outro sorriam e mandavam beijos. Por fim Lucy e Natsu estavam na mesma mesa de Levy e Gajeel, onde Lucy fazia algumas anotações, provavelmente escrevendo seu romance, e Natsu estava deitado em seu colo olhando para ela com um ar sonhador.

- Claro, está explicado - Responde Charl rindo.

Nesse momento Happy aparece com um grande laço vermelho de enfeite nas mãos oferecendo para Charl (Ele havia chegado à conclusão que peixes não funcionavam com a gatinha).Charl cora e aceita o presente de Happy, mas logo Charl começa a esnobar o pobre gato de novo e este continua tentando se declarar para ela. Wendy percebeu que desde que se formaram os casais na Guilda, Charl vem sendo contagiada com o espírito romântico sendo mais receptiva com Happy */ Barulho de Charl chutando happy para fora da mesa /* (Ou nem tão receptiva assim). Wendy ri, depois ouve a porta se abrindo e vira-se para olhar.

Na porta ela vê Bisca e Alzack entrando, provavelmente voltando de uma missão, e logo atrás deles Romeo. Wendy que estava quase sem fôlego por rir de Charl e Happy perdeu completamente o ar (E olha que ela é uma Dragon Slayer do céu).

Desde que voltaram dos jogos mágicos Wendy sempre fica sem ar ao ver Romeo. O garoto de 13 anos tinha um físico de dar inveja a muitos homens adultos, e Wendy sempre se perdia em meio a barriga tanquinho que ele deixava à mostra. Wendy tinha tanta vontade de tocá-lo...

_Momento Romeo:_

Romeo estava muito feliz, ele, Bisca e Alzack haviam voltado de mais uma missão bem sucedida e entravam na Guilda.

Romeo para na porta e observa, vários novos casais foram formados e por causa disso a Guilda parecia bem menos agitada. Romeo andava se sentindo estranho de uns tempos para cá, ele sonhava todas as noite com uma menina de cabelo azul que brincava no parque com uma gata branca. Ele chegara a conclusão de que estava passando muito tempo com Alzack e Bisca, já que eles eram casados e mesmo que fossem controlados sempre havia um clima de romance no ar. Tinha decidido ficar um tempo na Guilda e talvez fazer algumas missões com Natsu e os outros, mas Natsu e Lucy começaram a namorar assim como todas as suas opções para missão, e ele acabou decidindo continuar com Bisca e Alzack já que não dava para escapar mesmo.

Ele estava prestes a dar um grito perguntando o porquê da calmaria quando viu Wendy, ela estava sentada em um banco completamente alheia ao silêncio da guilda, seus cabelos azuis estavam soltos em uma grande cortina de beleza, os pés descalços brincavam se agitando no ar. Ela era a garota dos seus sonhos, tudo nela era perfeito para ele, claro que tinha a parte que ela não tinha muitos atributos físicos femininos, mas para Romeo isso não importava, pois ele amava a delicadeza dela, e provavelmente contagiado por aquele clima romântico da Fairy Tail ele queria ter ela em seus braços. (Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando, "mas eles mal estão na puberdade", enfim, como se isso realmente importasse no momento U.U)

Foi quando ele encontrou aqueles olhos tão belos, em cima das bochechas coradas que... o clima quebrou. Ele percebeu que ela estava olhando para ele e no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram ele acenou para disfarçar, esperando que não fosse tarde.

_Momento todo mundo n.n :_

Pega no flagra pensou Wendy ficando vermelha como um tomate. Wendy acenou de volta para Romeo para disfarçar o fato de que estava olhando para os músculos do corpo dele. A questão é que não foi só Romeo que percebeu que Wendy estava olhando para ele, Charl também, e pelo visto Charl havia entendido para onde Wendy estava olhando. Tudo isso só fez Wendy ficar mais vermelha levantando preocupação em Romeo que logo se dirigiu para onde a garota estava.

- Wendy, você está bem? - Pergunto preocupado colocando a mão na testa da garota.

- S-sim - respondeu ela gaguejando - É que esta calor.

Que burrice, pensou Wendy, como ela fala que está com calor de um jeito tão idiota.

- Nesse caso - disse Romeo sentando ao lado de Wendy e aproximando a mãe de seu pescoço.

Wendy por um momento pensou que ele fosse puxá-la para um beijo, mas ele conjurou chamas azuis geladas na palma de sua mão e colocou sobre o pescoço da garota. Mesmo com o toque frio da chama a sensação de tocar Romeo era quente, quente de uma forma agradável. Ela queria tanto beijá-lo e abraçá-lo, afinal, tecnicamente ela tem 19 anos se forem contar os anos que ela passara adormecida em Tenroujima, ela podia muito bem pensar essas coisas... mas Romeo só tinha 13... mas o corpo e a mente dela eram de uma pessoa de 12 anos...

Perdida em pensamentos sua cor voltou ao normal e Romeo relutante tirou a mão de seu pescoço.

- Acho que já está bom - Disse ele sorrindo e colocando a mão sobre a mesa.

Naquele instante as mãos deles se tocaram e um choque percorreu os dois corpos. Wendy rapidamente tirou a mão de baixo da dele e voltou a corar, ele também corou e quase ia perguntar se ela estava com calor ainda já que estava vermelha, mas logo percebeu que ele devia estar como ela, e não era por causa de calor ambiente.

- An... Wendy - chamou o garoto de supetão - hoje vou sair com Alzack e Bisca para mais uma missão, sairemos às oito da noite de hoje. Você gostaria de vir conosco?

Romeo nem acreditou que disse aquilo, não havia missão nenhuma, e a altura em que ele falou fez com que ele quase desmaiasse de vergonha, pois metade da Guilda virou a cabeça para olhar para eles incluindo Alzack e Bisca.

Wendy também foi pega de surpresa e em um surto de nervosismo levantou fazendo a mesa tremer e atraindo o resto das atenções da guilda para si. Até os casais saíram de suas cúpulas românticas (menos Gray e Juvia).

- Sim, estarei aqui essa hora - Falou apressada pegando Charl pelo braço */Ai Wendy, me solta/*. - Mas agora tenho que ir para o alojamento escrever uma crarta, quer dizer clarta, CARTA! -Gritou

- Desculpe - Diz abaixando a cabeça e saindo arrastando Charl para o alojamento.

Romeo não sabe o que está sentindo, surpresa por ela ter aceitado? Medo por ela ter aceitado e não haver nenhuma missão?

- Romeo - Chamou seu pai Macao - O que você fez com a Wendy?

- Na-na-nada, e-la-la lembrou de repente que tinha que escrever um crarta. - Respondeu Romeo - Carta. - Corrigiu-se.

Depois disso só conseguiu pensar em Wendy e ele juntos em uma missão.

* * *

**Bom minna, não vou demorar para postar a continuação, ela já está praticamente terminada, espero que tenham gostado do que escrevi até agora. Mandem suas opiniões, vou aguardar ansiosamente. o/**


	2. A Noite e o Vagão

**Hello minna! Mais um Chapter para vocês de Young Love, espero que gostem.**

* * *

A NOITE E O VAGÃO

Eram quase oito horas e Romeo estava andando para lá e para cá na Guilda. Ele depois de muito esforço havia convencido Bisca e Alzack a pegar uma missão e sair nesse horário, os dois não queriam, pois estavam loucos para passar um tempo com a filha depois de tantas missões, mas Romeo implorou para eles, e jurou que se eles fizessem isso Romeo não iria incomodá-los mais com missões consecutivas por duas semanas, tempo que eles podiam usar para tirar umas férias em família. Eles então concordaram e agora estavam sentados esperando Wendy.

- Ainda bem que você chamou Wendy para missão Romeo - Disse Alzack - Afinal nós vamos ter que devolver vários ninhos de pássaros de água com seus ovos que caíram da montanha Fuuromi no começo da semana, e Wendy vai ajudar bastante com sua magia do ar.

- É mesmo. - Disse Romeo com um sorriso forçado, estava agradecendo silenciosamente por ter achado uma missão em que os poderes de Wendy se mostrassem tão necessários.

(...)

Wendy e Charlie estavam caminhando para a Guilda, Wendy estava casanda, pois Charlie havia feito um interrogatório sobre Romeo e rido muito de uma Wendy apaixonada até Wendy ficar cheia e dizer que iria convidar o Happy para dormir no alojamento com Charlie para que ela não ficasse sozinha já que a mesma se recusava a ir na missão.

Charlie estava apenas acompanhando Wendy até a Guilda, na verdade estava com muito sono e não estava com vontade de pegar um trem no meio da noite, antes talvez passase na casa de Happy para lhe agradecer o presente de mais cedo e pedir desculpas por seu comportamento (mas não iria adimitir isso para Wendy).

Quando elas chegaram na Guilda Wendy travou na porta, não sabia se queria abrir e ver Romeo, estava dando meia volta quando Charlie abre a porta por si e entra. Wendy sem opção a segue e encontra um Romeo vermelho e ansioso, e Bisca e Alzack se levantando para ir de encontro com ela.

- Boa noite Wendy, Charlie - Disseram Bisca e Alzack juntos.

- Boa noite Bisca, Alzack - Respondem Charlie e Wendy sorrindo.

- Olá Wendy - Diz Romeo sorrindo radiante.

- Oi Romeo - Diz Wendy corando.

- Bem, temos que ir, do contrário não conseguiremos pegar o trem. - Disse Alzack pegando Bisca pela mão e saindo.

- Sim. Tchau Charlie, cuide-se - Disse Wendy para Charlie enquanto acompanhava Romeo.

- Cuide-se também, e cuidado com o fogo - A gatinha branca dá um sorriso pervertido para Wendy que se vira ficando ainda mais vermelha

(...)

Quando Wendy chegou Romeo quase explodiu em chamas, ele estava achando que ela não iria, mas Wendy era uma maga e não iria deixar uma missão de lado mesmo com seus sentimentos contraditórios.

No começo ele ficou com vergonha, mas decidiu que não podia agir daquele jeito, pois Bisca e Alzack acabariam desconfiando e pior do que eles, talvez Wendy percebesse. Então ele colocou um sorriso no rosto (o que não era muito difícil de fazer ao olhar para Wendy) e seguiu com ela para a estação.

Ele estava com vontade de pegar a mão de Wendy assim como Alzack fazia com Bisca, mas se conteve, afinal da última vez foi um desastre. O caminho para a estação estava tranquilo, e Romeo não falou muito, apenas ouviu enquanto Bisca perguntava para Wendy como haviam sido suas últimas missões e explicava a atual missão deles.

Ele só não esperava que fosse acontecer o que estava acontecendo agora. Neste momento estavam todos em um dos vagões do trem que leva para uma cidade próxima da montanha Fuuromi; Bisca e Alzack avisaram que eles só chegariam amanhã de manhã e que todos deveriam dormir antes disso. Com esse comentário ela e Alzack se rescostaram na janela e dormiram sentados mesmo (mas abraçados), enquanto Wendy... Wendy havia pego no sono e estava recostada na janela, até o trem fazer uma curva e ela cair em cima de Romeo que estava adimirando-a.

A garota não acordou, mas colocou a cabeça sobre o peito de Romeo e começou a babar. O garoto quase deu um salto com o susto de uma Wendy caíndo em cima dele, mas não conseguiu mais se mover ao sentir a respiração leve da Dragon Slayer em seu peito. Ela era quente e se mexia calmamente durante o sono fazendo com que seus cabelos roçassem a pele de Romeo deixando-o arrepiado.

Romeo abraçou a garota e colocou seus pés em cima do banco, encaixando o corpo dela no seu. Ele havia decidido que iria dormir daquele jeito e de manhã iria dar uma de desentendido, mas antes que pudesse pensar em fechar os olhos sentiu algo escorrendo por entre seu peito, e quando olhou viu um enorme fio de baba saindo da boca de Wendy e percorrendo todo seu corpo. Romeo ficou estupefato, como uma garota tão delicada podia babar durante o sono?! Antes que pudesse se conter começou a gargalhar tampando a boca com as mãos, mas seu corpo tremia de tanto rir e acordou Wendy.

(...)

Wendy havia acordado de um sonho muito bom e quando deu por si percebeu que não era um sonho. Ela estava sobre Romeo, mais precisamente sobre o peito nu de Romeo, e estava... BABANDO!

-AAAA! - Gritou ao perceber o que fizera.

Romeo parou de rir e olhou pra Wendy envergonhado.

- O quê? Por quê? Desculpe - Disse Wendy atropelando cada palavra e passando a mão para limpar a saliva que havia deixado em Romeo, fazendo o garoto se contercer de cócegas, já que ela já estava esfregando a barriga dele por onde a saliva havia escorrido.

- Desculpe - Disse abaixando a cabeça envergonhada.

- Tudo bem - Responde Romeo.

- Como foi que fui parar aí? - A garota pergunta apontando para Romeo.

- O trem fez uma curva e você caiu em cima de mim - Disse Romeo se sentindo culpado ao ver Wendy pedindo desculpa - Na verdade eu que peço desculpas, quando você caiu eu não queria que você acordasse e acabei deitando você para que dormisse melhor.

- O-obriga-ga... desculpe. - Disse Wendy.

Depois disso eles se arrumaram respectivamente em seus lados do banco muito envergonhados e dormiram pensando no que tinha acontecido.

* * *

**Minna, estive pensando... eu disse que ia ser um fanfic pequena, mas acabei me empolgando. Então provavelmente ela vai aumentar um pouco hahahaha'**

**Espero que vocês estejam curtindo, mandem suas reviews, estou aguardando n.n**


	3. Beijo Começado

**Hello Minna! Mais um capítulo de "Fairy Tail : Young Love" para vocês que estão acompanhando. Hoje enfim acontece alguma coisa a mais no relacionamente de Romeo e Wendy, espero que gostem desse novo Chapter. Boa Leitura n.n**

* * *

BEIJO COMEÇADO

Já de manhã a equipe da Fairy Tail estava se deslocando para a montanha Fuuromi depois de terem tomado um belo café da manhã em um restaurante da cidade.

Wendy e Romeo não comentaram nada sobre o incidente no vagão, e estavam agradecendo silenciosamente por Alzack e Bisca não terem visto nada.

Andaram cerca de uma hora até avistarem uma pequena casinha ao pé da Montanha Fuuromi.

Romeo logo bate na porta e um senhor muito idoso com uma bengala atende.

- Pois não? - Diz o senhor com os olhos semicerrados.

Romeo estende a mão para o velho que se afasta rapidamente com um olhar de medo no rosto.

- An.. senhor, somos uma equipe da Fairy Tail que veio responder ao seu chamado. - Responde Romeo recolhendo a mão e olhando receosos para o velho que estava se recompondo.

- Ah, me desculpem - Responde o velho encabulado - É que nessa região existe um grupo de ladrões que aparece na minha casa pelo menos uma vez por semana tomando minhas coisas, achei que vocês fossem subordinados deles.

- Que horrível - Exclama Wendy colocando a mão sobre a boca.

- Realmente, isso é terrível... - Diz Bisca escandalizada antes de ser interrompida por Wendy.

- Não, eu quis dizer... - Fala Wendy se aproximando do velho e lhe tocando o pescoço. - Essas marcas, o senhor foi atacado por eles?!

- S-sim - diz o velho ao perceber que Wendy havia visto as marcas - Eu tenho sofrido muito por esses tempos, por isso chamei vocês e estou surpreso por terem vindo tão rápido sendo que eu ofereci tão pouco dinheiro.

Romeo não havia pensado muito no pagamento da missão quando a escolheu e agora ficava feliz por isso, o estado físico e psicológico do velho homem era deplorável.

- Na verdade - Continuou o senhor - estou muito feliz, hoje é o dia em que os bandidos virão e desde que alguns ninhos despencaram da montanha eu tenho tido medo deles verem os ovos, já que são ovos de pássaros de água. - Disse o senhor encaminhando todos para dentro da humilde casa e lhes mostrando um compartimento secreto no piso.

Lá dentro estavam algumas simples cestas com um pouco de alimentos, e em um canto cerca de 9 ninhos de palha com em torno de 3 ovos cada. Os ovos eras esféricos e pareciam borracha (por isso não haviam quebrado quando caíram).

- Os pais tem aparecido aqui todo dia desde que os ninhos caíram, mas eles não conseguem levá-los de volta e eu também não posso deixar à mostra para que eles cuidem dos ovos, pois os bandidos podem aparecer de repente. - Disse o velho com um olhar triste.

Bisca, Alzack, Wendy e Romeo se olharam, eles não iriam deixar aquele pobre senhor em uma situação daquela, iriam colocar os ovos de volta em seus lugares e prender os bandidos que estavam fazendo aquilo.

- Esses ovos são valiosos? - Perguntou Alzack

- Sim, sim, provavelmente um desse ovos pode comprar um bom apartamento em uma área nobre da cidade.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos com o valor daqueles ovos estranhos, mas não se manifestaram.

- Bem, vamos começar rápido então - Disse Bisca.

(...)

Já era quase noite quando Romeo e Wendy estavam subindo a montanha com os últimos dois ninhos. Teriam feito tudo rapidamente se pudessem ter usada magia, mas parece que os ovos repeliam a mesma, dessa forma Wendy não pode mandar os ninhos para cima manipulando o ar. Alzack estava na cabana do velho cuidando de Bisca que havia quebrado o pé ao tropeçar em uma das várias pedras do topo da montanha. Ela havia se assustado quando um pássaro azul, muito parecido com uma galinha , mas com asas gigantes e pés minúsculos veio voando para cima dela buscando por seus ovos. Wendy havia curado o pé de Bisca com sua magia e agora a mulher estava descansando esperando ficar totalmente curada.

Então sobrara para Wendy e Romeo terminarem o serviço, e o tamanho da montanha não ajudava, subir era difícil, pois o caminho era íngreme e rochoso.

Quando enfim chegaram ao topo o sol havia se posto, Wendy e Romeo deixaram os ovos perto dos outros ninhos de onde outros pássaros vieram para cuidar deles.

Eles olharam para baixo e gemeram em coro,teriam que descer tudo aquilo de novo.

De repente Wendy tem uma ideia e dá um sorriso desafiador para Romeo.

- Acho que tive uma ideia para descer mais rápido - Disse ela olhando para baixo.

- Jura?! - Pergunta Romeo com um fio de esperança na voz.

- Sim, acho que se nós pularmos daqui de cima poderemos chegar mais rápido- Disse ela olhando para Romeo - Quando nos distanciarmos dos ovos minha magia vai funcionar, então posso usá-la para parar a queda e amenizar nossa aterrizagem.

Romeo olhou para Wendy com a boca aberta, como ela podia falar de pular de metros e metros de altura com um sorriso no rosto? Na verdade um sorriso MUITO belo no rosto, que começou a murchar quando ela viu a reação dele. Decidido a não demonstrar medo ele disse:

- Boa ideia, vamos?

- Sim - disse a garota sorrindo mais abertamente - No três: um, dois, TRÊS!

Ambos pularam e caíram de braços abertos, naquele momento iluminados pela luz da lua Wendy vê Romeo rindo enquanto eles caem em queda livre e quando o olhar deles se cruza ela se perde em uma imensidão de paixão, fazendo com que um lindo sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto deixando Romeo abobado. A pele dela sob a lua brilhava e os lábios se abrindo em um sorriso fizeram com que ele quisesse beijá-la, assim ele pega a mão dela, que dessa vez não se retrai e juntos eles rodam no ar.

Logo o sorriso de Wendy se tranforma em uma expressão de puro terror. Ela havia esquecido que devia parar a queda e agora eles estavam perigosamente perto do chão. Ela invocou todo sua magia e fez com que um cortina de vento aparasse seus corpos, mas não foi o suficiente, o vento empurrou eles um pouco para trás fazendo-os cair em uma parte íngreme da montanha e rolar emaranhados o resto do percurso ao chão, caindo com um baque estrondoso.

- Romeo, você está... - Wendy para de falar ao perceber que Romeo caíra em cima dela e que ele estava com um feio arranhão no rosto.

- Estou, eu cai em cima de você, me desculpe - Disse Romeo preocupado, mas não saindo de cima de Wendy.

- Estou bem, não sinto nada quebrado, só alguns arranhões. - Ela disse.

Os dois ficaram ali, daquela forma por algum tempo até que nenhum deles estivessem aguentando mais. Romeo então aproxima seu rosto do de Wendy e enconta seus lábios no da garota imóvel. Para sua surpresa ela corresponde ao beijo e sua mente enlouquece fazendo-o perder o controle de sua magia. Logo os dois estão envoltos por várias chamas das mais variadas cores. Eles param o beijo e Wendy se levanta jogando um abobado Romeo no chão.

- An.. ops - Grunhiu Wendy se levantando e se ajoelhando ao lado de Romeo para curar suas feridas.

Eles se olham por um momento e ela sorri para ele corando que retribui com o mesmo sorriso acannhado. Aquele fora o primeiro beijo dos dois, o primeiro beijo que eles jamais esqueceriam, um beijo rápido, mas... inesquecível, sem outras palavras parar descrever.

(...)

Alzack e Bisca estavam olhando a lua pela janela de um quarto nos fundos da casa quando de repente ois jovens caem um pouco a frente da janela dos dois. Eles fitaram a cena das ex-crianças se olhando e do beijo de Wendy e Romeo até Bisca começar a chorar de emoção.

Alzack estava de boca aberta e virando-se para a esposa...

- Você viu aquilo? - Indagou apontando para fora da janela.

- Vi... - Disse Bisca em entre lágrimas - Um beijo tão lindo e doce, ah... o primeiro amor é tão lindo.

- Realmente - Disse Alzack sorrindo e abraçando Bisca.

Eles estavam prestes a repetir a cena que viram quando ouvem o barulho da porta sendo aberta violentamente. Eles saem do quarto onde estavam e encontram o velho senhor caído no chão e 4 homens enormes com cara de ratos parados na porta. Espera, homens cara de rato não, eles eram ratos!

* * *

**Bom, por enquanto é isso. Logo virão mais chapters, e já adianto que esse relacionamento vai passar por muitas coisas ainda, não deixem de acompanhar. E estou esperando as reviews de vocês. o/**


	4. Voltando

**Hello Minna! Desculpem a pequena demora, mas aqui está o 4º Chapter do romance desses dois jovens magos. Estou gostando bastante de escrever, espero que estejam gostando de ler. Boa leitura n.n**

* * *

VOLTANDO

Três ratos humanóides estavam parados na porta enquanto outro chutava o velho senhor já caído.

Bisca e Alzack imediatamente invocam sua magia de armas e atacam os animais que caem surpresos e desaparecem em meio a uma luz roxa.

Atrás dos ratos eles vêem um homem magro e atarracado, conjurando alguma magia. De repente um leão humanóide aparece criado pela magia do mago maligno e vai em direção ao casal com duas adagas mágicas.

(...)

Romeo e Wendy saem de seu clima romântico após ouvirem as armas de Bisca e Alzack disparadando.

Os dois correm para frente da casa e encontram um homem baixinho parado no portal da casa, e um outro com uma juba, prestes a pular em Alzack e Bisca que ao mesmo tempo estão prontos para atirar.

Então Wendy e Romeo juntam seus ataques e miram no homem parado na porta.

- TENRYU NO HOKO! - Grita Wendy lançando um turbilhão de ar em direção ao inimigo.

- BLUE FIRE! - Romeo se junta ao ataque lançando suas chamas geladas em direçãos ao ataque de Wendy.

O dois ataques se unem formando um turbilhão de chamas frias que vai direto para o mago inimigo acertando-o, e após rodar no meio do ataque de Wendy e Romeo o mago é encoberto por uma fina camada de gelo ficando petrificado.

(...)

Era de manhã e depois de uma noite bem dormida os membros da guilda acenavam para o velho senhor parado na porta de sua casa enquanto voltavam para a cidade carregando um criminoso congelado.

Depois que o mago fora derrotado por Wendy e Romeo vários sacos de comida, dinheiro e até mesmo uma baú de jóias apareceram ao seu lado junto com vários outros objetos. Segundo o velho senhor da montanha alguns daqueles eram os pertences que o homem havia lhe obrigado a entregar. A magia do mago, que eles descobriram se chamava Panguus e era um procurado, era invocar criaturas e objetos de outras dimensões, e ele vinha aterrorizando vários vilarejos próximos.

Como recompensa, o velho senhor que havia se mostrado como um joalheiro, deu para cada um um anel de pedra preciosa para que pagasse os serviços que eles prestaram.

- Esses anéis devem valer muito - Disse Alzack analisando o seu.

- Com certeza, mas não acho que vou vendê-lo, vou guardar e dar para Asuka quando ela crescer - Disse Bisca alegre.

- Boa ideia amor - responde Alzack adimirado - E vocês dois, o que vão fazer?

- Acho que darei para Charlie colocar em uma correntinha e usar como colar - disse Wendy olhando seu anel.

- E eu vou guardar - Responde Romeo com olhar de adimiração para o anel - Para o futuro, para uma pessoa especial.

Ao dizer isso olha rapidamente para Wendy que cora furiosamente. Bisca e Alzack nada comentam sobre terem visto o beijo dos dois jovens na noite anterior e riram silenciosamente.

Após chegarem na cidade, eles entregam o mal feitor para a polícia local e seguem sua viagem de trem de volta a Magnólia. No caminho, todos cochilam já que a viagem é longa e eles só chegarão no começo da noite.

(...)

Wendy não estava conseguindo dormir como os outros membros da equipe. Pensou que em menos de dois dias ela estava naquele mesmo lugar deslizando para o colo de Romeo e babando nele, literalmente. Ela não conseuia parar de pensar no quanto essa missão aproximou os dois pouco à pouco, terminando no beijo que eles trocaram sob a lua. No momento do beijo Wendy só pode sentir uma grande paixão, mas agora ela podia analisar melhor suas emoções. Euforia, prazer, alegria, segurança e... incerteza.

Sim, incerteza por não saber o que aconteceria depois. Após o comentário de Romeo sobre o anel, ela tinha certeza que ele estava apaixonado por ela, tão apaixonado a ponto de pensar em casamento. Se eles fossem crianças como Natsu e Lissana eram quando a amiga de cabelos brancos pediu Natsu em casamento tudo bem... se eles fossem adultos como Bisca e Alzack...mas não eram. Eram simplesmente adolescentes, eladecidira esquecer sua iade de 19 anos... afinal, se ela tivesse essa idade nunca teria beijado Romeo... e com esse pensamento adormeceu, e mergulhou em um mundo de sonhos; sonhos que mostravam no quê sua mente estava realmente trabalhando, mostravam o que ela não teve coragem de dizer mesmo em pensamentos.

Wendy sonhou com Romeo e ela em uma praia, eles deviam ter um 19 ou 20 anos... estavam se beijando e estavam felizes. Ela sonhou com um Romeo de 16 anos beijando várias garotas que não eram ela, que sozinha estava em um canto escuro da guilda presa em sua idade de 12 anos. Ela sonhou que estava conversando com Lissana sobre como ela ficou triste ao retornar e ver que Natsu havia se apaixonado por Lucy mesmo que ele não percebesse isso... como as coisas podiam mudar.

Com um solavanco do trem a Dragon Slayer acorda. Não devia ter dormido nem vinte minutos... só vinte minutos foram o suficiente para ela ter sonhos tão intensos e recheados de emoções, e acordar decidida a pensar melhor neles.

Quando ela dirige seu olhar para o lado vê Romeo desperto observando-a. Ela congela e quando ele sorri para ela, um sorriso perfeito cheio de um amor puro que ela não conseguia descrever, ela percebe sua própria face entristecer. Até o momento que um preocupado Romeo levanta seu queixo colocando suas mãos em volta do rosto da garota e olha fundo em seus olhos procurando o motivo de sua tristeza.

Wendy não sabe todas as emoções que está sentindo, mas tem certeza de duas, amor e medo. Ela amava Romeo, mas não sabia o quanto ele amava ela, tinha medo que após algum tempo ele esquecesse dela e ela ficasse sozinha. Então lembrou-se de Grandine dizendo-lhe algo que até hoje ela tinha ignorado por achar ridículo.

**Flashback On:**

Uma Wendy criança havia acabado de curar um passarinho com a asa quebrada, era a primeira vez que conseguia fazer uma magia de cura perfeita. Olho para trás e viu Grandine olhando para ela orgulhosamente. Ficou feliz por ter conseguido, mas quando se virou para o pássaro novamente, ele havia levatado vôo e partido par a floresta.

Wendy chorou, queria ficar um pouco mais com o passarinho que ela havia acabado de curar, mas ele se fora.

- Acalma-te, apenas deixa livre. - Disse a grande Dragão dos céus em um misto de palavras e ronronado. - se for seu, voltará.

Naquela noite, o passarinho voltou trazendo consigo uma minhoca enorme e deixando-a para Wendy.

**Flashback Off.**

Com o tempo, Wendy havia ouvido muito essas palavras quando o tema era amor, mas nunca achou que elas se aplicavam a esse tema. Para ela, encontrar alguém que ama e deixar essa pessoa ir era um bobagem. Agora ela repensava seus conceitos, e enfim tomou uma decisão.

(...)

Romeo ia beijá-la, ele estava com as mãos no rosto de sua amada, Alzack e Bisca estavam ferrados no sono e ele poderia sentir o prazer de tocar os lábios daquele garota que o deixava tão apaixonado.

Ele inclinou seu rosto puxando o dela para mais perto, sentindo seu hálito quente e agradável, sentindo o coração acelerado dele, até que ela se livra das suas mãos e em um rápido movimento o abraça.

- O... o que.. - Ele deixa escapar enquanto é abraçado pela garota que tampava seu rosto com seu cabelo azulado.

- Isso não deve mais acontecer - sussurou ela com medo de acordar Bisca e Alzack - Não pense em mim mais desssa forma, apenas me veja como uma amiga, somos amigos, só isso.

- Não! - Exclama assustando Wendy - Eu te amo, eu amo você Wendy, achei que você também...

Mas foi interrompido pelos dedos delicados da Dragon Slayer.

- Nós somos jovens Romeo - responde ela olhando nos olhos dele - e amores jovens não duram, eu não quero ter que chorar pelo dia em que você não me quiser mais, ou eu estiver apaixonada por outro - Ela disse isso sentindo a dor de cada faca invisível que alojava no coração do menino que amava, mas mesmo assim não voltou atrás. Sustentou o olhar surpreso de Romeo se tranformar em um olhar de tristeza e depois... raiva. Sim, raiva, com essa ela teve que se assustar.

- Você... é uma... idiota! - Diz ele cuspindo cada palavra - Pensei que você se sentisse como eu, pensei que você me amasse, por um momento pensei... - Parou, "pensando no que pensou" durante todo o tempo depois do beijo. Nos dois namorando, aparecendo na guilda de mãos dadas, no seu pai desmaiando... nos dois já adultos, casando...

Ele lançou nela um último olhar furioso e partiu para o vagão restaurante. Ia se empanturrar de comida e talvez sair vomitando como Natsu fazia quando estava em transporte, seu coração estava despedaçado, que seu estômago também ficasse.

Wendy chorou, silenciosamente. Tudo tinha passado de um conto de fadas a um pesadelo. E talvez tudo isso fosse culpa dela, mas ela sabia que fora a escolha certa, ou pelo menos, ela achava que fora. Na verdade, nem isso ela achava mais.

Muitos magos ainda estava na guilda quando a equipe chegou, Romeo e Wendy pouco se falaram, e Romeo estava agindo indiferente agora, como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles, tanto o beijo, quanto a briga.

(...)

Os dias passam, Charlie sabe que alguma coisa aconteceu nessa viagem que tirou toda a felicidade de dentro de Wendy, mas a garota não quis contar nada e insiste em colocar um sorriso falso no rosto e dizer que tudo está bem.

Meses se passam e Romeo tem estado distante,Alzack e Bisca percebem logo que Romeo e Wendy tiveram algum problema, mas por não saberem o que faezr apenas esperam o tempo passar.

E ele passa...

(...)

3 anos se passam...

- Wendy! - Chama uma voz agradável da porta da guilda.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

**Bom galera, espero que estejam gostando. Enfim entramos na segunda fase da história, e agora que eles ficaram mais velhos... bem, deixa para a próxima. Até mais, estou esperando suas reviews o/**


	5. Lembranças e Confissão

**Hello Minna! Me desculpem por esse atraso descomunal. Eu fiquei completamente sem inspiração... mas agora ela voltou e prometo voltar a postar com força total. Aproveitem!**

* * *

_No Chapter anterior..._

(...)

Os dias passam, Charlie sabe que alguma coisa aconteceu nessa viagem que tirou toda a felicidade de dentro de Wendy, mas a garota não quis contar nada e insiste em colocar um sorriso falso no rosto e dizer que tudo está bem.

Meses se passam e Romeo tem estado distante,Alzack e Bisca percebem logo que Romeo e Wendy tiveram algum problema, mas por não saberem o que faezr apenas esperam o tempo passar.

E ele passa...

(...)

3 anos se passam...

- Wendy! - Chama uma voz agradável da porta da guilda.

* * *

LEMBRANÇAS E CONFISSÃO

- Romeo! - Diz Wendy virando-se para o rapaz.

Wendy sempre sentia o coração pular um pouco quando olhava para Romeo, mas agora não dava mais importância para isso. O garoto com seus 16 anos agora era quase tão alto quanto Natsu e os outros, continuava magro e forte, e agora tinha uma expressão madura em seu rosto que sempre fazia Wendy se lembrar de 3 anos atrás quando ele não parecia nem criança nem adulto.

- Lucy quer falar com você, mas como ela está meio impossibilitada pediu para que eu viesse te chamar. - Disse o garoto se aproximando.

- Comigo?! - Wendy se levanta e começa caminhar até a porta - Sabe o assunto?

- Não sei, mas posso dizer que ela está na casa dela com Erza e Juvia. - Responde Romeo.

- Ok, vou lá, obrigado. - A Dragon Slayer acena para Romeo e sai da guilda.

(...)

Romeo ficou meio tonto depois que Wendy passou por ele, seu perfume sempre fazia ele ficar zonzo e com cara de bobo. A garota havia crescido muito, embora ainda fosse delicada e pequena. Ela agora tinha muitas curvas, e por incrível que pareça ela tinha peitos, não tão grandes como os de Lucy claro, ainda mais no estado atual de Lucy.

De toda forma Romeo não podia deixar de reparar na linda garota que Wendy havia se transformado, e odiava pensar que ele ainda a amava.

Romeo então se força a parar de olhar para Wendy se afastando e vira-se para sentar na mesa onde a garota estava, quando vê que ela esqueceu um vestido azul incrivelmente minúsculo. "Será que é de alguma boneca?" Romeo pensou espantado com a ideia de Wendy brincando de boneca. Logo ele se da conta que deve ser um vestido de Charlie e em segundos está correndo para fora da Guilda.

- Wendy! - Grita ele correndo para alcançá-la.

Wendy logo se vira, mas é surpreendida pelos lábios de Romeo nos seus.

Os dois ficam parados por um momento com os lábios colados e os olhos arregalados,Romeo tropeçou no meio da corrida e acabou "esbarrando" em Wendy. Os dois se separam e ficam se encarando por mais alguns instantes.

- Desculpa! - Gritou o garoto completamente envergonhado e muito vermelho - Você esqueceu o beijo no banco.

- ... - Wendy está vermelha de vergonha e agora confusa.

- Não! - Gritou de novo Romeo, ele não se dava conta do quão alto falava quando estava nervoso - Você não esqueceu o vestido, esqueceu o banco no beijo. Quer dizer... você esqueceu o vestido no banco da Guilda, e desculpe por isso.

Wendy então olha para a mão de Romeo e vê o vestido de Charlie que ela estava costurando antes de ser chamada.

- Tudo bem - Diz ela ainda envergonhada enquanto pega o vestido - Obrigado, com licença.

(...)

Quando Wendy chegou na casa de Lucy ela estava completamente exausta, após virar uma esquina e sair da vista de Romeo ela pôs-se a correr. Não queria que aquele selinho tivesse acontecido, ela quase estendeu os braços para ele naquela hora e o beijou de verdade. Depois de tudo para esquecer aquele garoto... as coisas não estão ao seu favor... ou estão até de mais.

-Wendy é você? - Pergunta Erza abrindo a porta.

- Erza, Lucy me chamou? - Responde Wendy fitando Erza.

A mulher estava levemente tomando forma de grávida. Estava com poucos meses, era mais uma a entrar no time das mamães fadas.

- Acho que sim, entre - Disse Erza dando passagem.

Quando Wendy chega na sala encontra Gray e Juvia sentados em um dos sofás de mãos dadas. Juvia também está grávida, mas diferente de Erza já está com 6 meses de gravidez mesmo que sua barriga não aparente tanto. No outro sofá a Dragon Slayer vê Natsu aninhando uma Lucy com 8 meses de gravidez e altamente inchada.

- Olá! - Diz ela sorrindo ao ver a cena dos casais.

- Olá Wendy - Todos respondem inclusive uma voz vinda da cozinha.

Jellal então entra na sala com uma badeja com 3 copos cheios de um líquido estranho, mas que pelo menos exalavam um cheiro bom mesmo de longe.

O homem se dirije a cada uma das mulheres grávidas entregando um copo para cada uma, terminando em Erza que havia se acomodado em uma poltrona.

- Wendy - Diz Lucy bebendo um pouco da vitamina - Da última vez que vi Porlyusica, ela queria que eu pedisse a você para ajudá-la no parto. Ela disse que sua magia pode ser indispensável... você aceitaria fazer isso?

Wendy estava parada com um grande sorriso no rosto, ficou eufórica por ter sido convidada para algo tão importante ainda mais pela própria Porlyusica.

-Claro Lucy, eu vou estar lá, e muito obrigada. - Disse a Dragon Slayer sorrindo orgulhosamente.

- Olhe lá em Wendy, meu futuro dragãozinho está em suas mãos - Disse Natsu cutucando a barriga da esposa carinhosamente.

- Ei, se o filho do Nastsu vai nascer com a ajuda da Wendy o meu também vai - Disse Gray se levantando e encarando Natsu - Não vou perder para você!

Com esse feliz comentário a sala de Lucy vira um campo de batalha entre fogo e gelo até o momento que uma explosão muito maior atinge os combatentes.

Lucy havia convocado Scorpio que lançou uma grande tempestade de areia nos dois magos, Erza havia vestido a armadura da Imperatriz do Trovão lançando uma descarga elétrica medonha e até Juvia mandou um onda de água borbulhante.

- Nunca irrite uma mulher grávida - Disse Jellal com ar de superior para Gray e Natsu que estavam completamente destroçados em um canto da casa. - Ou três.

(...)

No fim de semana, a guilda estava em festa.

Mirajane e Laxus resolveram comemorar o aniversário de 2 anos da filha e a festa estava bombando. Até mesmo Lucy que estava com dificuldades de se locomover com a barriga gigante foi na festa da pequena Misty, com Natsu praticamente a carregando junto de Happy.

Romeo adorava as festas na guilda, hoje particularmente ele estava se divertindo. Fazia malabarismo de chamas para a Asuka e Misty, elas adoravam e Misty não parava de rir com o que ela chamava de "vôgo laluco" (fogo maluco).

Romeo estava tão entrertido com as garotinhas que não percebeu um certa garota se aproximando e batendo palmas com as outras.

- Lindo Romeo! - Disse Wendy sorrindo meigamente.

Ao ouvir a voz de Wendy, Romeo perdeu o controle e atirou fogo para todos os lados. Um de seus fogos amarelos caiu bem na cara de seu pai que ficou em estado de choque com o cheiro. E não demorou muito para Lisanna e Evergreen sairem correndo tentando apagar o fogo azulado que estava fazendo-as congelar.

- Estou morto... - murmurou Romeo olhando a bagunça que causara, nem queria pensar na fera que Laxus ficaria...

- Corre - Uma mão pequena e macia agarrou a mão dele e o puxou para fora da guilda.

Era Wendy, que não queria ver Romeo virar "Mago Torrado" por um dos raios de Laxus e muito menos ver a demônio Mirajane voar para cima dele.

- Obrigado - Disse ele enquanto corriam para bem longe da guilda.

Ela se contentou em apenas sorrir e continuar a olhar o caminho.

A cena era no mínimo intrigante, pois vários moradores de Magnólia olhavam de forma acusadora para os dois mais jovens magos da Fairy Tail que corriam de mãos dadas pela rua rindo. E os dois não pararam de correr, mesmo que já estivessem bem longe da guilda eles simplesmente estavam gostando daquela sensação de correrem juntos.

Só pararam quando ouviram um velho senhor abraçado a uma senhora de mesma idade dizendo:

- O amor jovem, tão cheio de vitalidade...

Nesse momento se deram conta da cena que estavam fazendo e pararam ofegantes. Eles se entreolharam e riram; riram porque pareciam duas crianças fugindo depois uma travessura; riram porque o comentário do velho foi engraçado e riram simplesmente porque naquele momento eles estavam felizes.

- Obrigado de novo.

- Não se preocupe Romeo, eu não queria ver você ser torrado pelo Laxus.

Eles riem juntos, então Romeo propõe apontando um estabelecimento bem perto deles:

- Bom já que estamos aqui e não vamos voltar tão cedo... - Ele cora um pouco mas mantém a voz firme - Que tal sentarmos ali e tomarmos um sorvete? Por algum motivo eu trouxe algum dinheiro.

Ele havia apontado para uma sorveteria, a mais famosa da Magnólia, era bem carinha, mas já que estava com Wendy não se importava.

- Eu.. não trouxe dinheiro Romeo - Disse Wendy corando também - Não achei que fosse precisar.

- Eu estou convidando, eu pago para você. - Rebate o garoto estendendo a mão para a menina que está vermelha até os cabelos. - Vamos?

- Sim... - Ela diz tentando se recompor para não parecer uma boba apaixonada **(HA! Como se fosse possível não notar).**

Eles se dirigem de mãos dadas até a sorveteria e sentam em uma mesa do lado de fora. O lugar está com um leve movimento, sem bagunça.

O Mago puxa uma cadeira para a jovem que se senta sorrindo com a gentileza. Logo ele se senta e ambos ficam se encarando constragidos.

- Os dois aceitam o cardápio? - Perguntou uma moça jovem e simpática tirando-os de seus pensamentos e oferecendo aos dois o cardápio.

- Obrigado - Eles agradeceram.

- Olha, se vocês aceitam uma sugestão - Disse a moça incapaz de se conter ao sentir o clima do casal a sua frente - O "Magia do Amor" é o sorvete mais pedido pelos casais, e também não é caro, afinal, nós da sorveteria Fiore's Gelo Amado sabemos que namorar deixa as pessoas sem dinheiro. - Finalizou dando uma piscadela para Romeo.

Romeo estava tão encabulado com as afirmações da moça sobre eles serem um casal que simplesmente deixou escapar:

- Claro! - Falou alto, como sempre fazia ao ficar nervoso, e só depois percebeu sua gafe.

- Se você quiser, claro. - Disse para Wendy com um pequeno sorriso hesitante no rosto.

A Dragon Slayer, que antes estava muito ocupada tentando entender o motivo da garçonete ter piscado para Romeo, corou e sem olhar nos olhos do jovem Mago acenou afimartivamente.

Não demorou eles estavam novamente em silêncio esperando o sorvete chegar.

- Que engraçado - Romeo disse coçando atrás da cabeça - O que será que a fez pensar que somos um casal?

- Não sei se ela realmente pensou isso - Disse com uma leve pontada de sarcasmo na voz - Tive a impressão que ela estava dando em cima de você quando sugeriu o sorvete "Magia do Amor" - Finalizou com uma voz falsete da garçonete e arrancando risadas de Romeo.

- Eu não acho que tenha sido uma piscada desse tipo

- Então de que tipo foi? - Ela disse calma fitando o garoto que agora estava sério diante do clima pesado que havia se formado - Você deve saber tudo sobre os tipos de piscada, deve ter tido muito namoradas, não é mesmo?

Romeo estava estático, não sabia como eles haviam partido do clima de uma corrida romântica pelas ruas da cidade para quanta garotoa você já pegou.

- Wendy, pare de ser boba, foi você que não quis ficar comigo 3 anos atrás esqueceu? Por que quer esse tipo de informação agora? - Disse ele irritado.

Foi a vez de Wendy entrar em estado de choque, não esperava aquela reação dele ou o fato dele a lembrar do que tinha acontecido a tanto tempo, e o que mais a incomodava era o fato dele estar certo.

-Desculpe... - Disse olhando triste para as mãos.

- Pronto! - Anunciou a garçonete de antes trazendo uma enorme taça em forma de cesta de piquenique com dois canudos grande e colheres. Na tação várias cores se misturavam formando um sorvete muito estranho, rosa, vermelho, azul e roxo, ele mais parecia uma daqueles obras abstratas. - Aproveitem - Disse dando as costas ao casal e indo atender outra mesa.

Os dois olharam a única taça, esperando para ser compartilhada por duas bocas distintas. Nenhum dos dois se moveu até Romeo decidir se retratar.

- Desculpe, eu não devia ter falado isso... É que desde quando nos beijamos, eu não paro de pensar em você, você sempre está nos meus sonhos, eu gosto de você desde quando você voltou daquela ilha... - Ele fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego e continuou - Eu tenho beijado o máximo de meninas que consigo, tentando me apaixonar por uma delas, para parar de sofrer pelo que não pudemos ter... e eu não te culpo, eu era uma criança inexperiente naquela época, e você devia estar confusa com todo aquele negócio de idade... me desculpe, só depois de muito tempo eu pude analisar e entender suas ações. Só posso dizer que ainda gosto de você Wendy... e mesmo que as pessoas digam que não é possível amar com a nossa idade, que é só uma paixonite rápida... eu discordo, porque eu te amo Wendy, eu ainda te amo...

- ...

* * *

**Bem pessoas, por enquanto é isso, qual será a reação da Wendy? Espero ter podido compensar o tempo que fiquei sem postar, até o próximo Chapter o/**


	6. Juntos

**Hello Minna! Hoje posto o último Chapter da fic, sei que minha forma de escrever ainda está longe de ser perfeita, mas eu me esforcei ao máximo para conseguir lhes dar uma boa história, aproveitem !**

* * *

_No Chapter Anterior..._

- Wendy, pare de ser boba, foi você que não quis ficar comigo 3 anos atrás esqueceu? Por que quer esse tipo de informação agora? - Disse ele irritado.

Foi a vez de Wendy entrar em estado de choque, não esperava aquela reação dele ou o fato dele a lembrar do que tinha acontecido a tanto tempo, e o que mais a incomodava era o fato dele estar certo.

-Desculpe... - Disse olhando triste para as mãos.

- Pronto! - Anunciou a garçonete de antes trazendo uma enorme taça em forma de cesta de piquenique com dois canudos grande e colheres. Na taça várias cores se misturavam formando um sorvete muito estranho, rosa, vermelho, azul e roxo, ele mais parecia uma daqueles obras abstratas. - Aproveitem - Disse dando as costas ao casal e indo atender outra mesa.

Os dois olharam a única taça, esperando para ser compartilhada por duas bocas distintas. Nenhum dos dois se moveu até Romeo decidir se retratar.

- Desculpe, eu não devia ter falado isso... É que desde quando nos beijamos, eu não paro de pensar em você, você sempre está nos meus sonhos, eu gosto de você desde quando você voltou daquela ilha... - Ele fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego e continuou - Eu tenho beijado o máximo de meninas que consigo, tentando me apaixonar por uma delas, para parar de sofrer pelo que não pudemos ter... e eu não te culpo, eu era uma criança inexperiente naquela época, e você devia estar confusa com todo aquele negócio de idade... me desculpe, só depois de muito tempo eu pude analisar e entender suas ações. Só posso dizer que ainda gosto de você Wendy... e mesmo que as pessoas digam que não é possível amar com a nossa idade, que é só uma paixonite rápida... eu discordo, porque eu te amo Wendy, eu ainda te amo...

- ...

* * *

JUNTOS

- ...Antes... - Começou Wendy fitando o colo - Antes eu não... eu... tinha medo, afinal você só tinha 13 anos e eu 19... mesmo que não fosse isso que meu corpo dizia. Infelizmente naqueles 7 anos que eu fiquei desacordada e presa em uma ilha,nem meu corpo nem minha mente progrediram, eu ainda era uma garota de 12 anos que havia dado o primeiro beijo e estava nervosa com o primeiro amor. Depois de decidir esquecer aquilo eu me arrependi logo, eu não queria esquecer, eu gostava muito de você e por incrível que pareça eu ainda gosto. Tentei ser indiferente durantes esses últimos anos, e você acabou aceitando o nosso afastamento tão rápido que achei que você não sentia nada por mim e que eu estava certa em ter feito o que fiz. O tempo passou, mas a verdade é que eu nunca esqueci você, eu amo...eu... eu o amo, Romeo.

Romeo não precisava de mais palavras, ele se levantou e foi até Wendy tomando-a em seus braços, os lábios dos dois se tocaram iniciando ali um beijo apaixonante, no começo era um beijo leve, mas logo se tornou um beijo desesperado, as bocas eram exploradas pelas línguas sedentas de carinho, o carinho que eles não tiveram anos atrás, o carinho que eles enfim tinham agora.

Não sabiam quanto tempo demoraram naquele beijo, mas devia ter sido tempo suficiente para o sorvete derreter.

Quando se separaram buscando ar, eles estavam corados, seus rostos estavam quentes, e seus corpos estavam em chamas, o de Romeo estava literalmente em chamas.

- Romeo! Você ta pegando fogo!

Romeo havia interpretado mal as palavras de Wendy e olhou para ela um pouco assustado, afinal aquela era Wendy, como ela estaria dizendo aquilo? Até que percebeu o que a Dragon Slayer estava realmente dizendo, ele estava em chamas, seu corpo havia se transformado em uma lareira e irradiava luz e calor para todos os lados chamando a atenção da sorveteria inteira e até de alguns pedestres que passavam na rua.

Apagar o fogo deu trabalho, mas com a ajuda de um beijo sorridente de Wendy ele conseguiu controlar sua magia.

Os dois se sentaram envergonhados pela cena que fizeram, mas ao mesmo tempo muito felizes.

- Acho que nós temos que tomar o sorvete ainda... - Disse Romeo olhando para a "sopa" colorida na sua frente.

- Concordo

Os dois olharam para o lado e viram a garçonete de antes com lágrimas nos olhos, a moça retirou a taça com o sorvete derretido e colocou outra cheia de novo.

- Por conta da casa ok? - Disse saindo e limpando as lágrimas no avental.

Wendy e Romeo caíram na gargalhada e trataram logo de tomar o sorvete antes que derretesse novamente. Wendy até se sentiu culpada por ter sentido ciúmes da pobre moça, ela provavelmente só estava querendo ajudar... e ajudou.

(...)

Romeo e Wendy saíram da sorveteria meia hora depois, de mãos dadas e com sorrisos bobos nos rostos

Wendy estava feliz, caminhava com Romeo pelas ruas de Magnólia como um casal,por onde eles passavam recebiam comentários de como eles ficavam lindos juntos, ela corava um pouco, mas seguia em frente.

Os dois não estava muito longe da guilda quando Romeo parou Wendy colocando-a contra a parede de alguma casa e beijando-a vorazmente (Pobre morador, nem sabia do que estava acontecendo).

O beijo era intenso, os dois estavam colados, nem um centímetro separava seus corpos, a sensação era a de ter alcançado um sonho. E não era apenas uma sensação, era a realidade.

Quando finalmente se separaram ofegantes, Romeo depositou mais um beijo na testa da jovem maga e fitou seus olhos brilhantes.

- Achei que talvez um momento rápido de privacidade ia ser bom antes de aparecermos na Guilda. - Sussurou o garoto com o rosto colado ao de Wendy.

- Fico feliz que tenha pensado isso - Disse a Dragon Slayer em um tom provocativo.

Logo eles começaram mais uma sessão de beijos ardentes parando apenas para respirar e depois de meia hora...

- Ai minha santa Ur! - Disse uma voz não muito afastada deles.

- Eu sabia... Eles se gosssstaaaam! - Disse um gato azulado enrolando a língua ao pronunciar as palavras.

Ao lado do gato azul uma Charlie descontrolada estava gargalhando e se contorcendo depois de ver aquela cena. Naquele momento por incrível que pareça ela estava morrendo de vontade de dizer a mesma coisa que Happy.

Abaixo dos dois Exceeds voadores estavam Gray, que olhava os dois de boca aberta e Natsu que olhava com um sorriso perverso para Romeo.

- Natsu-san, Gray-san, Happy, Charlie, eu, nós, o... o... - Wendy ficou mais vermelha do que um tomate e começou a gaguejar enquanto balançava as mãos freneticamente.

- Todos estavam estranhando o sumiço de vocês, seu pai quase entrou em parafuso Romeo... - Disse Natsu ainda olhando divertido para um Romeo petrificado.

- Então nós saímos para procurar vocês... e é isso que vemos - Completou Charlie girando no ar de tanto rir. - AAAH!

Charlie foi jogando no chão por uma rajada de vento que provavelmente fora obra de Wendy.

- Pare de rir - Disse a Dragon Slayer emburrada para a gata que ainda ria no chão.

- Desculpe termos preocupado vocês - Disse Romeo que parecia estar se recompondo - Houve um acidente com alguns fogos mágicos... então achamos melhor correr para não ter que enfrentar o Laxus...

- Fizeram bem, ele tinha eletricidade pulando do cabelo depois daquela baderna e Mirajane teve que acalmá-lo com um soco de demônio - Natsu e os outros riram ao lembrar da cena.

- Então vocês estão aqui fora desde aquela hora...? - Perguntou Happy com um sorrisinho maroto.

Agora Charlie ria mais ainda, parece que essa noite Happy estava tirando as palavras da boca dela... será que ele realmente estava? Será que aquele contato entre as duas bocas alguns minutos atrás embaixo da mesa da guilda... deixa pra lá.

- Nós fomos parar do outro lado da cidade na verdade. - Romeo completou a pergunta olhando feio para Happy - Voltamos para cá agora e...

- E... nós já entendemos o que aconteceu depois - Dise Charlie ficando de pé e virando-se para voltar para a guilda - Agora vamos, temos que avisar que os encontramos, a não ser que você queiram ficar um pouco mais a sós...

- Fique quietinha, ou eu vou te trancar em uma caixa com o Happy. - Falou Wendy devolvendo as palavras no mesmo tom de Charlie.

A gatinha branca corou, mas não falou mais nada, e por incrível que pareça até Happy ficou embaraçado... fato que não passou despercebido aos olhos de ninguém.

- Vamos - Falou Gray com as mãos atrás da cabeça andando de volta para a guilda.

Enquanto eles caminhavam, sorrisos brincavam nos rostos de Wendy e Romeo que permaneceram de mãos dadas, fazendo Natsu e Gray darem um olhar de cumplicidade ao mago de 16 anos que sorriu orgulhoso para seus veteranos.

Wendy notou que Charlie e Happy não paravam de dar sorrisinhos acanhados um para o outro, e estavam muito embaraçados, com certeza havia acontecido alguma coisa entre eles.

Quando entraram na guilda até a música parou, Natsu e Gray foram se juntar a suas esposas e os gatinhos sentaram em cima do balcão esperando o show começar.

- An... oi, minna... - Disse Wendy quase cavando um buraco no chão e enfiando a cabeça dentro.

Romeo também estava nervoso, tão nervoso que nem percebeu que uma mecha de seu cabelo estava queimando com uma de suas chamas mágicas.

Depois de um longo minuto de silêncio...

- Bom, eu acho que essa vergonha paga o nervoso que vocês me fizeram passar - Disse Laxus quebrando o silêncio enquanto ria maliciosamente.

- Romeo...Wendy... Mãos... - Macao dizia embasbacado - EU SOU MUITO NOVO PARA SER AVÔ!

- Pai! - Falou Romeo escandalizado.

Depois desse comentário maluco do mais novo sogro de Wendy o falatório começou. Alguns davam socos na cabeça de Macao por falar uma bobagem daquelas, outros parabenizavam os dois jovens magos.

Wendy e Romeo estavam juntos, isso era fato, eles eram jovens, mas se amavam e isso também era um fato, Lucy estava gritando de dor... e isso também era... um fato?

- AAAAH! VAI NASCER! - Lucy gritava e apertava o braço de Natsu com uma força descomunal, atraindo atenção de toda a guilda.

- NASCER?! AAAAAH, MEU DRAGÃOZINHO VAI NASCER, SOCORRO, SOCORRO, MEU BRAÇO DÓI, SOCORRO! - Natsu gritava mais que Lucy causando um pânico geral.

Wendy e Romeo sorriram um para o outro, eles estavam juntos na guilda mais maluca do mundo, nada podia fazê-los mais felizes, trocaram mais um beijo, e logo Romeo estava correndo para a floresta indo buscar a maga curandeira da Fairy Tail, e Wendy correndo para salvar um Natsu quase desacordado por causa da dor no braço e uma Lucy hiperventilando.

A história dos dois estava apenas começando, eles passariam por muitas coisas boas e ruins ao longo de suas vidas, mas afinal, que tipo de magos eles seriam se não fosse assim?

* * *

**Terminei... devo pedir desculpas, essa foi minha primeira fic de Fairy Tail e uma das primeiras que escrevo em termos gerais, sei que não ficou muito boa, mas prometo que vou me esforçar mais nas próximas. Agradeço de coração a todos que acompanharam e também a todos que irão lê-la no futuro. Espero que eu tenha feito pelo menos alguma coisa certa nessa fic, e que eu possa ter agradado vocês. Já estou pensando em uma nova fic, espero que vocês gostem dela também. Até a próxima, e mais uma vez, obrigado!**


End file.
